


practitioners

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	practitioners

二十年前这片土地还被战火燎烧，逃难路上的人在这座庙里住了一批又一批，多到没有一位僧人记住是哪位夫妻把孩子留在了禅堂里。  
  
于是这个小孩子就在经文和斋饭中长大了，父母只给他留了一个俗家名字，师父们就这么一直景瑜景瑜的叫他。景瑜没受过戒，却也不知戒律外的世界，他一直以为自己就会这样在庙里生活下去，从小师兄长成老方丈。  
  
直到有一天，方丈突然让他下山，景瑜一开始还以为是要去买粮食，应了就打算找负责伙食的师兄，但是方丈却拎出一个小包袱，里面有他被留在禅堂时的襁褓，几身新衣服，一点盘缠，还有一封字迹清秀的信。  
  
“从无到有，才能体会佛心。”  
  
于是黄景瑜就揣着这句话，背着小包袱下山了。

  
  


山下近处的村庄人们都认识他，都是看着他从师兄们手里牵着的小不点长成了自己扛两袋米的大高个，黄景瑜也熟悉这里的环境，根本找不到那个“有”，但是也不知道往哪里走，就顺着路一直往前走。  
  
走的越远，世界也就越陌生，黄景瑜被骗子坑走了本来就不多的盘缠，也遇上了干活却不给付工钱的老板。他抱着只剩下襁褓和衣服的小包袱，顶着夏雷骤雨找了一处破败的神庙，临进去前还想诚心拜一拜，结果一个雷霹雳夸拉炸开，吓得他一步就跳了进去。  
  
“打扰了打扰了，我就在这避一夜雨，明早雨一停我就走。”他抬头看了看那尊像，上面挂着蜘蛛网和灰尘，依稀能认出是一位男仙，但也认不出是哪路。黄景瑜本来想着帮忙打扫一下神案，结果发现案上一干二净，就一个灯盏，里面连油都没有，擦了擦灰也就作罢，乖乖找了一处角落蜷着去睡了。

  
  


这夜雨下得很大，黄景瑜迷迷糊糊醒过来的时候，雨还在下，甚至有种越下越大的趋势。他活动了一下已经麻掉的半边身子，想要翻个身睡，却看见有个人在他背后靠墙坐着，正看着他。  
  
“鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”  
  
黄景瑜爬起来死死抱着门柱，那人却很轻地笑了一声，打了个响指，就有一撮小火苗蹦蹦跳跳地跑到了神案上，然后落进灯盏里。那个人又招一招手，火苗连着灯盏都飞入他手中，在剥落的土墙上映出一道颀长影子，和那人清秀模样。  
  
想起师兄小时候给他讲故事里的女鬼都没有影子，虽然仍不知道这点火飞灯是何方神圣的本领，但黄景瑜也悄悄松了一口气，放开了柱子，小心翼翼地走到那人前面，双手合十行了一礼：“刚才多有得罪……”  
  
“没关系，我还要谢谢你。”那人眉眼含笑，黄景瑜却摸不着头脑，“谢我？谢我什么？”“谢你帮我擦了灰呀。”黄景瑜看了看绰绰灯火之下的面容，又转头一看神坛——那尊神像果然是不见了。  
  
“闹鬼啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！”

  
  
  


 

雨下了三天。  
  
这个自称叫尹昉的神仙倒是没让他饿着，不过黄景瑜在此之前也确实没听说还有神仙会做饭的，他弄来一只鹿，黄景瑜不吃，说是不沾荤腥，三天过来尹昉也知道他是在寺庙里长大的，笑笑：“可是我也没法给你弄来斋饭啊。”说着自己撕下一条肉慢慢啃着。  
  
油脂的喷香味道在小小的庙里回旋，黄景瑜已经饿了好几天，吞了口口水，忍了又忍，还是忍不住吃了一点，觉得香，又忍不住多吃了一点，最后那只鹿就被他俩你一点我一点的分完了。等到黄景瑜收拾骨头的时候，尹昉还靠着墙笑他之前的戒律之谈，年轻人耳朵通红，又羞又愧，最后只细声细气地说了一句：“我……我并未受戒……”  
  
“那你之前在坚持什么？”尹昉好像吃得有点撑——他真的不像个神仙，太有人气了——抬手松了松衣带。“……习惯，师父这样说，我就这样听了。”“你师父是不是还跟你说过山下的女人是老虎这种话？”黄景瑜摇摇头：“师父说她们都是好人，只是不要跟着她们走，也不要私自接她们的东西。”  
  
尹昉哦了一声，不再笑他，但眼里分明还是笑着的。黄景瑜也不知道说什么，看他看多了又忍不住地脸红，就只低着头收拾残局，收拾完了就着屋檐滴下的水流冲了冲手，背对着尹昉睡了。

  
  


大概没睡多久，黄景瑜就被热醒了，本以为是雨天闷热，可是庙里正有穿堂风刮过。那火就好像是从身体里烧出来的，流窜过四肢，又汇集到下腹，不受他意志控制，越烧越大。“你给我吃什么了？”他转过身，就看见尹昉正单手支着头看着他，无辜又狡黠。  
  
“没吃什么啊，你吃的我也吃了。”他伸出一根手指，从黄景瑜眼角顺着侧颊线条滑下，滑到被扯开的领子里，“那，你师父有没有说过，像现在这种情况怎么办啊？”  
  
黄景瑜脑子里乱哄哄的，尹昉的手指比他体温要凉，引得他不由自主贴上去，又不好意思地退开，摇摇头，还很认真地说了句没有。尹昉笑：“那我教你好不好呀？景瑜？”  
  
黄景瑜从来没觉得谁叫他名字叫得这么好听，下意识地点点头，尹昉就一步跨坐在他身上，把他本来就扯开的领口扯得更大了，温凉的手掌顺着肌肉线条摸进去，舒服得黄景瑜轻轻叹了一口气。那只手抚过他胸前、背后、腹部，一直向下，直到握住了那高热的一部分，黄景瑜才突然弹起来：“你你你你你你你……”  
  
尹昉也不动了，就握着他那里看着他，黄景瑜被他看得一个字也说不出来了，耳朵红起来，脖子也红起来，可爱得让尹昉忍不住凑过去亲了他一口，这下连脸都红了。“你喜欢我吗？”他问道。“什么是喜欢？”尹昉笑起来，一只手覆上他心口：“我亲你的时候，你这里有没有跳得更快了？”握着他下身的那只手也上下撸了一把，一股爽快的感觉直顶天灵盖，“你这里有没有更热更硬了？”  
  
黄景瑜红得跟个熟虾子一样，想要辩驳些什么，这野路子神仙却又道：“不妄言，这个你师父总教过你吧？”黄景瑜被他这句话一噎，只能诚实地点点头。尹昉又亲亲他，这次亲的时间长，舌头还往他嘴里探，来勾他的嘴里的那条舌，吻得黄景瑜有种像是灵魂出窍一样的感觉，等结束的时候，才发现自己和对方都被扒了个精光。

  
  


一道响雷炸开，穿堂风把神案上的灯盏吹灭了。很快闪电把天空撕裂，也照亮了身上人的样子，像是一只豹子，美丽而危险，盯着他的猎物，悄悄地，一步一步，然后跃起扑身，叼住喉咙。雷声响起的瞬间，黄景瑜感觉到自己下身进入了一处高热而柔软的地方，那感觉比尹昉亲他还要好。  
  
闪电和雷声交替，他身上的尹昉起起落落，把他抛向空中扔上云端，和风和雨共处，快感铺天盖地地落下，在他脑子里下一场永不停歇的大雨，世界在这场雨里陷入宁静和黯淡，而他能做的，只能是紧紧抱住怀里这唯一的鲜活生命，把他狠狠地按向自己，听见他的尖叫和呻吟，感受他的心跳和战栗，手指触碰的是他的汗水，舌尖品尝的是他的唾液，在雷与电与风与雨中，抓住彼此，融成一个。  
  
他们做了不止一场，尹昉是个好老师，黄景瑜也一点就通。雷雨天分不清白日黑夜，外面是乌蒙蒙的，庙里是昏沉沉的，只有彼此的呼吸和肌肉是真实的，没有生灵来打扰，好像回到了天地初生混沌乍分的时候，世间只一个你一个我，追逐最原始也是最真实的快感。所有的说不明理不清的情绪，都在这一场雨里浇灌下来，细细密密地润进他们彼此心里身体里，刻下一个不可更改的印记。  
  
最后结束的时候，尹昉累得狠了，偎在他怀里很快就沉沉睡了过去。黄景瑜感到体内的那股火被扑灭了，随之而来的是一种充盈感，就像是此刻他的怀抱被一个蜷缩着的神仙填满，他之前空白迷茫的生命，被尹昉带来的这场雨冲掉了所有尘埃，露出一片新天新地来。

  
  


他仍然不知道什么叫喜欢，可是一颗心被满满的欣喜填充，一下一下地有力的跳着，酸胀又满足。他低下头，用一根手指勾描着尹昉的眉梢嘴角，那人明明闭着眼，却一下叼住了他指尖。黄景瑜被人抓了包，耳朵又红了起来，抱着他的胳膊也僵住了，尹昉笑了一声：“好看吗？”  
  
黄景瑜愣愣地点点头，“好看，你最好看。”“你这下可犯了色戒，回不去了。”尹昉睁开眼睛，湿漉漉的，像是他抓回来的那只鹿，但又不一样，天真又欲望，天下只此一人有这样无双的眼睛。黄景瑜好像这才意识到自己刚刚做了什么，又张口结舌不好意思起来。  
  
尹昉看着他这个样子，心里欢喜的不行，忍着腰间酸软靠在他胸膛上坐起来，问：“佛祖不要你了，那你跟我走好不好？”黄景瑜看了看空空荡荡的神坛，又看看自己怀里这个野路子神仙：“你可以离开这里？”尹昉眼角沾满笑意，点点头：“哪里有风有雨，我就在哪里。”  
  
“我要是不跟你走呢？”  
  
“那我就跟你走，你走到哪里，我就在那里下一场雨，等到你想走了，我就让雨停下，陪你一起走。”  
  
“我要是走累了不想再走呢？”  
  
“那我就和你一起停下，找个有太阳的地方，变成一片海，陪着你。”  
  
“可我总比你活得时间短啊，我老了死了，你怎么办呢？”黄景瑜终于说出了心里最深的那个问题，却又不敢听答案，把头埋在尹昉肩上，又扭头亲吻他颈后一颗痣。  
  
尹昉顺了顺他的背，亲亲他耳朵：“水也是要回到天上的啊，小傻瓜。”

  
  
  
END


End file.
